


Your Smile

by Fayaheda



Series: Sterek Collection [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Always Female Stiles Stilinski, De-Aged Derek Hale, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, Healing, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Mild Language, True Love, True Mates, alternate episode ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2732129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fayaheda/pseuds/Fayaheda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek gulps silently, pulling his head back slowly, but simply refusing to let her go. "I don't remember anything about us, but I remember you somehow. Your laugh, your eyes, your smile," He smiles down at her. "I remember your smile the most; always so bright."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Smile

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I saw the episode and forgot about it.
> 
> Enjoy!  
> And thanks for reading!
> 
> Ohh, and lemme know what you think, maybe?

Derek's not really sure if he should be here, though, he feels like he should. He's not actually really sure of anything right now. Though, he's pretty sure he's probably shouldn't have secretly followed her home. Like some weird-o stalker.

The teen wolf is quiet. He may have forgotten the last ten years of his life, but he still remembers how to move like the wolf he really is. More so than man, anyway. Or boy.

Derek slips silently in through her already open window. His eyes then, immediately widen as he looks up and sees her just slipping a huge t-shirt over her naked torso. His heart begins to race at the glimpse of the creamy, smooth skin of her back as his dick instantly twitches with great interest.

Stiles slowly turns around and jumps when she finally notices him. Though, she's more surprised than anything else.

Derek's ready for her to yell at him, to come over and punch him in the face. But she doesn't. "Shit! I-I'm sorry. I-I wasn't snooping. I swear!" He forces himself to tear his eyes away from her.

"It's fine, don't worry about it." Stiles merely shrugs, too tired to do anything else. Besides, it's nothing he hasn't seen before. Well, it's nothing that twenty-eight year old Derek hasn't seen anyway. And while sixteen year old Derek is simply adorable, she still misses her Derek; HER Sourwolf.

Derek lifts his gaze slowly back to hers. He stares warily, noticing the scent of the shirt that's practically drowning her. HIS scent. It's slightly different, a little muskier, older, more lived in.

"What're you doing here anyway?" Stiles stares curiously over at him.

"Well, it's, uh, it's been a long night, for everybody, and I... I-I just wanted to check that you're okay." Derek answers, while trying to ignore the ache in his chest. She's so close, and yet SO fucking far away!

"I'm fine." Stiles mumbles with a tired sigh as she shuffles towards her bed and plops lazily down on the end.

"No, you're not." Derek frowns. He knows she's lying, even if her pulse stays steady as she says the words. "You're hurt." Because he may not remember much right now, but he's not stupid. He can smell the bruises and the scratches of that stupid fucking Impshee demon.

'Well, at least he still SOUNDS like Sourwolf.' Stiles rolls her eyes, but as she tries to slide back onto her bed, she hisses loudly from moving her aching limbs too quickly.

"And you're in pain." Derek's beside her within a heart. He reaches out to her without thinking, lays a hand gently over one of hers. The black veins immediately begin shooting up his arm as he tries to leech some of her pain away.

Stiles, however, quickly pulls her hand away from his. "Stop that." She scalds him softly.

"But -" Derek frowns, clearly confused (and still totally adorable).

"I've never let you do that before, and I'm NOT about to let you start NOW." Stiles informs, wearing a pointed look. She almost smiles in amusement when the young Beta sulks, but manages a huff instead. "Seriously, I'll be okay in a couple of days."

Derek's scowl only deepens. "You almost died tonight." He moves up onto the bed to sit beside her, while trying to ignore the aching in his chest as he says the words out loud.

Stiles shrugs lazily. "That happens a lot. To all of us."

Derek wants to be annoyed with her, but he simply doesn't have the heart, nor the strength to. He decides to change the subject instead, because he's curious, even if he already thinks he knows what's going on here. "Is that," He hesitates, though, only for a moment. "Is that my shirt?"

Stiles simply nods, though, her expression falters slightly.

Derek notices, of course, and it only makes his insides hurt all the worse.

She's so close, he could just reach out and touch her. He NEEDS to touch her, but he's not sure if he should. He's been stuck in his teenage body for the last two weeks, and in that time, he's noticed how she tries to avoid him at all costs. He doesn't know whether it's out of fear or maybe even disgust, but he does know that it's driving him completely fucking insane. If he can't touch her, he at least needs to be near her. But it seems like he can't even do that.

The two sit in relatively comfortable silence, but after a while, Derek can no longer take it and finally speaks up again. "Am I - I mean, is he..." This all still feels rather surreal to the young wolf. "Is he good to you?"

Stiles looks slightly confused.

"Scott told me that I," Derek speaks slowly, carefully, afraid of upsetting or angering her. "That we're together. Well, not US," He laughs quietly, nervously.

Stiles frowns, looking slightly annoyed now. "Well, Scott should learn to keep his mouth shut." She grumbles out the words, not even realising she's said them aloud until she sees the look of hurt flash through the young wolf's eyes. "I mean -"

"No, it's fine." Derek rises to his feet, keeps his hurt-filled gaze hidden from hers as he speaks. "I should go."

"No, don't." Stiles reaches out to stop him, a hand grabbing his wrist.

He glances back to her and her heart aches as she sees her Derek, sees that he's still there, that he's just hidden under this (teenage) surface. He's so close, yet so fucking far away, and she just wants him back.

"I'm sorry." And that's all Stiles can really think of saying right now. Because she knows she been a complete bitch to him for the passed two weeks.

"You," Derek's throat tightens as he struggles to get his words out. "You've been avoiding me since I've been like this..."

"I know. And I'm sorry." Stiles nods as her eyes begin to brim with heavy tears. "I know it's not your fault."

"Then," Derek glances briefly to where her fingers are still firmly grasped around his wrist. "Why?"

Stiles slowly drops her hand back to her side as she rises to her feet to stand in front of him. In this body, he's only an inch or two taller than her, but she still misses the way he usually towers over her, the way he crowds her in, makes her feel safe, like no one else ever could. Not even her father. And not even what she remembers of her mother.

"I miss you."

Derek almost doesn't hear her whisper, it's that quiet, and he almost wishes he hadn't, because now his heart aches all the more for it. "I'm right here." He utters back, while itching to reach out, to touch her.

Stiles sighs loudly, tears her gaze away from his all too intense one. "You're right, you should probably go."

Derek scowls, defiantly. He's had enough as he steps in front of her, blocking her from moving away from him, again, like she always seems to lately. "Stiles!"

Stiles jumps when he barks out her name. Her eyes widen as she glances up at him, surprised and slightly confused.

"Just," Derek let's out a frustrated huff. "Just stop. Stop pushing me away. Please."

"It's Kate, okay?" Stiles mentally curses herself for blushing her embarrassment, but she just needs to get this off her chest. Once and for all.

"Kate? What about Kate?" And now, Derek looks completely confused.

Stiles glares at him. "Please." And rolls her eyes. "Don't tell me you're not still in love with her."

"What!?" Derek looks simply disgusted.

Stiles scoffs, loudly and bitterly. "I mean, I don't mean to play the whole jealous housewife card here, but you let her suck your face off! Not to mention that you also let her into your family's vault!"

"Because I wanted her to leave me alone! And she wasn't gonna do that until I gave her what she wanted!" Derek snaps. "I'm not in love with her! She's fucking crazy! AND evil!"

And Stiles scoffs, again. Though, she's torn about whether to believe him or not.

Derek sighs, moves closer, warily. "Why would I even want her," He hesitates, but finally forces himself to reach out, to lace his fingers through her own. "When I have you?"

"But..." Stiles' expression falters again, and this time, she looks like she may just burst out into tears at any given moment. "You don't remember me."

Derek gives her hand a light squeeze, a small smile lingering across his lips. "Yes, I do."

Stiles frowns, confusion written in her bright amber jewels. "What? How?"

Derek's smile widens a little. "I don't remember any of my adult my life or anybody in it, but for some reason, I still remember you."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Stiles now scalds him. Because she's doesn't quite believe him and because she's annoyed if it is true.

"'Cause then, Kate wouldn't have trusted me." Derek explains with a deep, regretful sigh. "I really am sorry."

Stiles let's out a tired sigh. "It's fine. You're still not yourself, I guess."

"What if I can't fix this?" Derek looks totally terrified at that possibility, or so Stiles thinks. "Would you -"

Stiles knows what he really wants to say - "Would you still want me? Like this?"

And Stiles thought she would have had to have thought about it. But no. She doesn't even give a second thought to it as she slips her hand from his and slides her arms around his waste instead.

Derek nearly jumps out of his skin, stunned by her sudden affection. Though, he doesn't hesitate as he lifts his arms to the backs of her shoulders.

"You're an idiot." Stiles mutters as she presses her face into his (still rather broad) chest. "You're still Derek."

And at that, Derek really can't help grinning like a total fucking idiot. But he really doesn't care.

"You're still my Sourwolf." Stiles mumbles softly, mostly to herself.

"Sour wolf?" Derek pulls back just enough to glance down at her with a raised brow and a light chuckle.

Stiles lifts her head to glance back up at him, unable to help smiling slightly. "Your nickname. You hate it." Her smile widens a little. "Though, you like it a lot better than 'Der-Bear'."

Derek shows his displeasure by wrinkling his nose. "Yeah, no, I don't still don't like that one."

Stiles chuckles quietly and Derek can't help the way his heart flutters out of time, because of it. She's perfect. And his. He thinks, anyway. He hopes. Hopes that even if he's stuck like this for the rest of his life, she will still want to be with him.

Derek slowly leans in then, places a short, but sweet and meaningful kiss to her lips, feels his heart double in speed at the mere contact.

Stiles stares rather blankly up at him, blinking rapidly several times. It feels just like the way Derek, her Derek kisses her - or one of the many ways, but it's beside the point. He's still Derek, her Derek, really, she knows it, deep down.

Derek gulps silently, pulling his head back slowly, but simply refusing to let her go. "I don't remember anything about us, but I remember you somehow. Your laugh, your eyes, your smile," He smiles down at her. "I remember your smile the most; always so bright."

This time, it's Stiles who reaches up to press her lips against his in another sweet kiss.

Derek's surprised, but he doesn't hesitate in kissing back. He's even more surprised when she slides her arms over his shoulders, linking her hands tightly behind his neck. She pulls him close as their kiss grows a little more desperate, and he quickly slips his hands down her back. He settles them on either side of her waist, gives the soft flesh he finds there a gentle squeeze.

Stiles briefly pulls away, her lips lingering over his. "I love you, Derek... I always love you."

In this body, in this state of mind - she doesn't expect him to say it back, in fact she doesn't really need to. Not right now anyway. Right now, she just needs him to know it, to hear it out loud.

Stiles doesn't wait for a response, she simply pulls at his neck, until his lips meet her own once again.

It's only a few moments then, when Derek begins to feel a little dizzy. He doesn't say anything, though, not wanting to pull away from her.

After a few more moments of kissing, Stiles begins to feel a light scratching sensation across her cheeks. She ignores it, however, only pulling the young wolf closer.

Derek feels it then, as she presses her mouth harder against his own. He suddenly sees his entire life (literally) flash right through his mind. The dizziness quickly wears off, and he pulls her even closer as he feels the change.

Stiles moans softly against his lips, her hold tightening all the more. She presses her front against her, and - 'Wait, is he... Is he getting bigger?'

As if on cue, Derek pulls his lips from hers, panting heavily, but managing to speak. "Stiles,"

Stiles' eyes fly open, her gaze settle on Derek - her Derek.

And, just, what the fuck?

Not that she's not happy, but what just happened exactly?

"Derek..." Stiles breathes out his name, her eyes wide with (mostly) shock. "What -"

"You saved me," Derek - thee Derek, present Derek smiles, all perfect, pearly-white (human) teeth showing. "Again."

Stiles doesn't know how to react any other away, she simply tightens her hold on him once more and drags him down for another kiss. "I'm sorry," She whispers, almost desperately against his lips. "I'm really sorry, Der, I -"

"It's okay," Derek nods, gently shushing her. "It doesn't matter."

"It does," Stiles nods furiously, glaring down at herself. "It does matter. I was such a bitch to you. I -"

Derek leans down, and silences her with his lips on hers once more. He slides his hands back down to her waist and hauls her in as close as fucking possible.

Stiles feels his hands slide down her thighs before his lifting her legs, and she's locking them securely around his waist.

"I love YOU, Genim," Derek growls quietly into her mouth as he gently nips at her bottom lip. "I always love you. Only you."

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I may write a few more stories with de-aged Derek. Just 'cause he's so cute! :D


End file.
